First Encounter
by Dr-Doctor1992
Summary: In the 1940s, the world's first digital computer was created. In 1952, they secretly discovered another world. In 1955, one man was prepared to take a step into this new world. OC-centric one-shot.


_A/N: If you're a fan of Stargate SG1, you can probably guess where I_ _go_ _t_ _the inspiration from._ _Also, I know nothing about the ENIAC and science in general._

* * *

 **First Encounter**

In the 1940s, the world's first Digital Computer, the ENIAC, was created. In 1952, a group consisting of scientists, mathematicians, and engineers secretly discovered another world. In 1955, one man was prepared to take a step into this new world. An American mathematician known as Robert Barnes reported a strange telepathic connection between him and an entity from that world. The same machine that acted as a bridge between the two worlds, the ENIAC, was appointed for this task.

They tried to open up a portal with the newer computer systems of the time but for reasons unknown, they weren't successful. It wasn't until 1954 that they were able to briefly open up a portal again with the ENIAC. They managed to open it twice actually and from those two successful attempts, Dr Peterson formulated 3 criterias needed for the portal to be created.

 _1.) The ENIAC must perform a complicated calculation for a sufficient period of time without interruption._

 _2.) Room temperature must be at least above_ _2_ _1_ _°C_ _._

 _3.) Robert Barnes must be nearby._

The second time they opened the portal that year, Barnes was able to telepathically communicate with an alien from the other side. The team didn't believe it at first until a small message was found in one of the punch cards generated by the machine.

It seemed that the alien wanted to meet with Barnes. Robert had a mix of anxiety and curiousness when the message was read out to him. What if the alien is hostile? What if the world is dangerous?

He stared anxiously at the portal and could see mostly darkness there with bits of debris and colourful dusts here and there in the field of view. It was off-putting but somehow, he yearned to see the alien like a father wanting to see a long lost son for the first time. His eyebrows narrowed as his face turned a bit more determined and he nodded.

From only a brief visual observation of the new world, a few mathematicians calculated that the new world was only about as large as the room the ENIAC resides in.

"Improbable." The lead scientist, Dr Peterson said in irritation. Although a brilliant scientist, his ego would sometimes alienate his peers.

"Cool down it's only a hypothesis." Said the mathematician, Robert Barnes.

Unfortunately the lead scientist took it the wrong way and felt a need to debate. "There is no need to waste energy on groundless theories. Have you all thought about the nature of the portal? What do we know about it?"

"You said that perhaps the event horizon acts like water in which it refracts light, creating a distortion in visual perception." A scientist who goes by the name of Ivanov recalled for the sake of calming Peterson down. The lead scientist nodded.

"Aww c'mon if you can have fun hypothesizing then why can't we?" Said Barnes.

"I'm just saying that my hypothesis is more probable than yours so it deserves more energy and thought into it!" The lead scientist shouted. Everyone in the room decided to stay silent. They knew that their lead scientist can get too emotional for his own good and feeding him more could distract them from their objective.

It had been a year since they last opened the portal. A lot of debate and negotiation with the government took place since and ultimately, the government decided a lot could be gained from this and the mission was approved.

After the short squabble with Petersen cooled off, Barnes took the chance to call Ivanov to follow him to the dressing room. Both of them were sort of friends but their competitiveness, different ideologies, and envy had caused many conflicts between them in the past. But this time, Robert wasn't going to pick a fight. "If I don't make it back, promise me you'll take care of Charlotte." The brown-headed man spoke softly to the blond. Ivanov looked into the eye of his friend, trying to hide his softer side. He didn't know how to respond. "I know you like her and I have no problem with that." Barnes said while giving the blond a smile. Ivanov thought about how he could respond whilst not showing too much of his emotions but in the end he decided to let off a small smile and nodded to his friend. "I promise."

Charlotte Barnes was one of the programmers of the ENIAC, and a younger sister of Robert Barnes. They both had a long, emotional conversation on the night before. Today, they acted professional towards each other. There were a few moments when Charlotte felt like sabotaging the mission. She was only one wrong connection or switch away from disrupting the computer from doing its intended function, and then Robert wouldn't have to go through this dangerous mission. She pinched herself in the arm once again for thinking of these selfish thoughts.

Ivanov came out of the dressing room to resume his post. He was shortly followed by Robert, wearing a standard diving dress but was holding the helmet in his hand. He wanted to give his younger sister a kiss on the forehead before putting on the helmet. "I'll see you later." He whispered to her ear. Charlotte took a deep breath to contain her tears. "Good luck." She said, breathing heavily from her anxiety but still able to hold back her emotions.

The scene was watched unenthusiastically by Peterson who hoped the mathematician would not let his emotions get in the way of the success of the mission. Peterson could imagine that success would gain him more respect from his peers, including the ones who looked down on him. He can't wait for the next few hours to unfold.

"Invanov how long do you think it will materialize?" Asked Peterson. The blond checked a few readings, and his pocket watch. "Approximately 45 mi-" Bang!

Everyone in the room was startled from the loud noise. A small tremor followed and then flashes of light formed on one side of the room, opposite of where the exit is. It was nearly time. As the light was slowly forming into an oval, Robert put on his helmet. Quick safety checks were performed by the team. It was maybe a little too quick and sloppy but they had to do it before the portal fully formed. Who knows how long they could sustain the portal?

As the crashing sound of the portal was fading, and the familiar view of the darkness was presenting itself in front of Robert, it was nearly time to step into it. At this point, Robert felt pumped. He wasn't thinking about anything or anyone that could make him hesitate. He already did enough thinking and said his goodbyes to everyone he cared about in the past few days. There was no need to waste time and energy for such things.

The crashing sound was finally reduced to swishing noises. That was the only indication of a working portal. Peterson gave the signal to go ahead and immediately Barnes started taking steps towards the portal. Charlotte breathed a bit more heavily as her brother took 5 steps towards the portal, then suddenly the ground shook momentarily. Robert was teetering on his left leg but luckily 2 people was nearby to push him back on his two feet. Having no time to say thanks, he immediately resumed his course and entered the portal. Then shortly afterwards, dozens of vaccum tubes exploded and the whole place shook once more before the portal completely evaporated.

About 7 people were injured. Charlotte was stunned. She was told that they could sustain the portal for at least 20 minutes but it turned out that their predictions were wrong. Charlotte could no longer contain her emotions and she resorted to laying her head on the shoulder of Ivanov for comfort. Tears were dripping from her blue eyes. Ivanov stroked her brunette hair while he was also teary-eyed.

After helping a staff member up, Peterson stood still staring at the empty spot where the portal was and then silently murmured a pray to god.

This was the last time the ENIAC was in operation. The US Government subsequently decided not to support this research into the new world for a long time.

* * *

Robert felt this could be his final day in this mysterious world. His body was getting weaker from the lack of nutrition, his mouth getting drier, and his vision blurring.

He had been floating in this dark, little world all this time but somehow he could breathe and live in it without the suit. Shame there wasn't any food and water around. He learned that this world was indeed as large as the ENIAC room but bubbles of other worlds or perhaps dimensions could be seen from where he was.

Probably most peculiar of all was the existence of an egg in the middle of this bubble world. He knew that this was the entity all along and without question, he gave in to his compulsion to wrap it around in his arms, keeping it warm. He felt warm too despite his lack of body heat. If only he could live a little while longer to see it hatched.


End file.
